A mothers love
by Littleangel76
Summary: Aurora Potter despite being the darkest witch since Morganna has always longed for a child. so when asked to kill a young Tom Riddle well that dose not go well at all. Warning Dark Female Harry, Smart Harry, Manipulative Evil Dumbledore, Torture, Murder, Time travel.
1. Chapter 1

As Aurora Potter walked away from the cheering crowd her green eyes glowed in forbidden darkness. The crowd seemed to be so caught up in cheering that they didn't notice that this woman had used the killing curse to well kill the darkest wizard of all time. She smirked to herself it was almost too easy to hide her darkness she has always been able to but when she showed outright in front of them they didn't care. Must be because I'm the light sides golden girl they thought it was for the best she sneered to herself hey eyes flashed a quick red in her anger for how gullible they were.

She paused before knocking on the head masters office door her destination. She knocked three times and was answered with "Enter" she opened the door and walked swiftly into the room before closing it. "Headmaster" she greeted "You asked me to visit you after Tom had been…disposed of" she said this with a hint of regret she had admired Voldemort he had been an amazing example for her well before his first fall he became very much insane afterwards it was a shame that someone so dark fell so badly.

The headmaster smiled at her, "Yes I did Aurora my dear girl, you see the thing is now that he has joined the afterlife I think we should make sure it doesn't happen again" Aurora sucked in a sharp breath he didn't know she was dark did he? "What do you mean headmaster" she asked her face a mask of no emotion "what I mean my dear girl is that we should prevent this by going back in time and defeating Tom before he ever became Voldemort as a child in fact end his suffering before it starts" Aurora saw red how dare he how dare he! Suggest that she harm let alone kill a child it was an outrage! "No! He's just a defenceless child that is cruel and just wrong to kill one for something they will do in the future!" her magic started thrumming inside her with her anger Dumbledore just smiled making her more angry and replied "But my dear girl think about how many lives this will save it's all for the greater good" in her anger Aurora started making a growling noise in the back of her throat "That's your awnssser to everything" her words slipping into slight parceltounge Dumbledores eyes' narrowed slightly the twinkle was gone from his eyes " Very well Miss Potter if you won't do this to save the wizarding world I will ask someone else" Aurora froze she won't have anyone kill a child ever! She looked around and there was a time turner on the desk, she grabbed it in a matter of seconds despite Dumbledores' yells of no and stop she punched the date 1931 when Tom would be 5 and pressed enter.

The office around her started swirling around and around. The scenery changed to a forest area and then thump. Aurora landed on the ground in a heap with oomph. She pushed herself up blinking and shook her head. Through the trees she could see a little boy lying on the floor with what looked like broken bones, he was bleeding. Badly. She moved closer and saw that it was in fact Tom Riddle she walked up to him a bent down as she did this he opened his silver grey eyes' the were shining with tears as he made sobbing sounds in the back of his throat her heart broke as she heard and saw this.

She smiled kindly at him "Hello Tom" she said softly "I am here to help you but before I must ask you can you keep a secret?" he nodded his head slightly then cringed in pain making Aurora flinch. She got her wand out and said "This is a wand Tom it is used to preform magic, but you see the thing is magic can't be told to muggles Non magic people because of the state of secrecy you got that?" Tom nodded again and said in a cracked voice "But why are you telling me this?" his words were laced with pain. Auroras' smile got bigger "Isn't it obvious Tom? You're a Wizard but no talking now im going to help you" she pointed her wand at him making him flinch "integro sanitas" a white and yellow light came out from her wand, almost instantly the light went into his body fixing his bones back to their normal state and healing them, one by one the bruises it then came out his body and wrapped around his throat fixing his voice.

Tom sat up and blinked at Aurora and within seconds he tackled her into a bone crushing hug knocking the air out of her. She chuckled to herself even as a child Lord Voldemort never did anything by a half-length she wrapped her arms softly around his frail unhealthy thin body. Her eyes narrowed at his weight she knew how it was to be mistreated and she knew he was mistreated but not from such an earlier age and this much! A few seconds later he pulled away with a big smile on his face and asked in childish innocence "Whats your name?" she smiled at him "My name is Aurora, I would ask you your name but I already know it" "How do you know my name ?" he asked "I will tell you another time".

"Now come on Tom we need to get you back to the orphanage. His little heart broke it was evident on his face. Trying to ignore his sadness Aurora said "Now do you want to walk back to the orphanage or do you want to be carried?" almost immediately Tom replied with "Carried" Aurora chuckled again and picked him up in her arms and started head to the orphanage by Toms directions.

When she got there she placed Tom down on the ground and knocked on the door.

Mrs. Cole Aurora identified by the pensive memory's opened the door saw Tom and then saw Aurora blink and placed on a obvious fake smile and said "Come in dear what is it you want" Aurora walked in swiftly being her full height of 5'11 she towered over Mrs. Coles 5'5 and said in a soft voice "I wish to adopt a child" Mrs. Coles' fake smile widened and she said take your pick Miss? "Potter" Aurora responded "Miss Potter" Mrs. Cole corrected herself. Aurora smirked at Mrs. Cole "I have already chosen" "Who?" "Young Tom here" Mrs. Cole blinked "Are you sure you don't want any other children there are plenty other nicer more Normal children here" Auroras' eyebrow rose at the word Normal "No I think Tom will be more to my tastes" "But are you sure I can get another…" Auroras' eyes flashed I am quite sure I can choose the child I like Mrs. Cole" Aurora said coldly. Mrs. Cole shrunk back in fear making Aurora smirk Tom let out a childish squeal and charged at Aurora again making her smile she picked him up again in a hug.

Mrs. Cole glared at her but Aurora was unaffected, "The paper work will be ready in a month, you may visit him any time in between the wait" she said flatly aurora flashed her a wolfish grin making Mrs. Cole shudder " Excellent! I will see you over the course of the month". "I will see you Tomorrow Tom" and giving him one final hug she walked out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

The moment Aurora stepped out of the orphanage she realised she had a problem…She didn't have a house! She decided she had to remedy this, but first of all she had to go to gringotts. So closing her eyes to concentrate she apparated to Diagon Alley, Smirking as she walked to gringotts. When she entered she was greeted with the familiar poem

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

She walked up to the desk and asked the goblin "Excuse me but I was wondering if I could have some help" without looking up the gobbling replied "Name?" "Aurora Potter" the goblins head snapped up and stared her in the eyes. "You're lying" "No I'm not" Aurora responded. The goblin narrowed his eyes at her and then gave a nasty smile "alright then Miss _Potter_ then you won't mind doing a blood test" Aurora smirked "Very well then".

Seconds' later the goblin called out "Nagnok" and another goblin appeared the goblin at the desk still had the nasty smile on his face as he said "Nagnok, take miss _Potter_ to do a blood test if you please seeing as she is so certain she is a Potter" Aurora raised a single eyebrow before entering a room with Nagnok and the goblin at the desk.

"Take a seat Miss Potter" Nagnok said in a clipped tone. Aurora smiled charmingly as she sat down. "Now we're going to need some blood from you so if you take the blade and slice somewhere where blood can go into the bowl. Aurora didn't even flinch as she took the blade and sliced from her wrist to her elbow, somehow keeping eye contact with both goblins while doing this. When the blood was in the bowl Nagnok cast a few spells and a family tree appeared on the tree was all the names of the potter line it then had.

_Charlus Potter and Dorea Potter Nee Black_

_James Charlus Potter_

_James charlus Potter and Lilly Elizabeth Potter Nee Evans_

_Aurora Lillian-Jane Potter (Blood Taken from)_

The goblins looked at the family and to Aurora three times before "But this isn't possible the young potter heir Charlus is only 7… then that must mean…" "I'm from the future?" Aurora finished off the goblins sentence, "Yes I am why do you ask". The gobbling that was at the front desk cleared his throat before saying " I apologize Lady Potter for how I acted to you before knowing you, by any chance do you know your ancestral line?"

Aurora smiled "Yes I do, and I have a very good memory so I don't need to be reminded but thank you for asking". The goblins blinked "So you understand that you are related to Salazar Slytherin of the Hogwarts founders?" Auroras' smile became a half smile half smirk before saying "Yes I am aware otherwise how would I be able to speak to Balthazar my familiar and snake if I didn't have the gift of parceltounge through the line?" "You have a snake? Magical I presume, seeing as I sensed more than human magic when you came through the door".

Aurora smiled her snake as she named Balthazar had been with her since the age of 5 he apart from Daphne Greengrass and Luna Lovegood was one of her only friends; he understood the abuse she had suffered at the Dursleys. Balthazar was a rare magical species of snake that with his magic could change his length and thickness to any size once he had hit maturity of which he had already hit when aurora met him in the Dursleys garden he was actually planning to eat her if Aurora hadn't of spoke to him. Balthazar looked different to other snakes but this was because he was magical, he had a black outer skin and a silver underbelly, gold eyes with black slits and a ruby red tongue. Being Auroras familiar made it that Balthazar died when Aurora died which had its perks seeing as she wouldn't be dying anytime soon.

Back to the gringotts meeting, Aurora was just saying about the fact she needed money to buy a house "I need to withdraw some money from the potter account to buy a house for me and a new child I am adopting we can't live on the streets…" the two goblins looked at each other and nodded. Aurora smiled and asked "Do you possibly have the gringotts cards in this time? They are similar to muggle credit cards but all you do I show the person at the shop counter or the house company trying to sell the house." Nagnok nodded. "Excellent! May I have one if that is possible?" Aurora had the grin that Daphne claimed looked like a hyenas on her face. Her grin only got bigger as she got handed the card.

"Now Lady Potter if you could place a drop of blood and sign your name on the card so it is verified" said Nagnok as the goblin from the desk had gone back. Aurora nodded and did just that with a smile. "This is all I needed am I free to go?" Nagnok grinned "Yes Lady Potter if you like." Aurora nodded " Very well I thank you for helping me have a pleasant day" "You to Lady Potter Farwell" Aurora rose and started walking out of gringotts happy with the progress she had made towards getting a house.

All Aurora had to do now was to find a house to live and immediately she thought of hogsmead village there was a house there that she already had her eye on for after she had left Hogwarts, she knew it would still be there as when she asked about it she had found out it was made around 1901 it was just whether it was available. Aurora sighed as she apparated to Hogsmead. Once she was there she walked into the Wizarding world equivalent of an estate agents. The bell rang as she walked in a middle aged woman looked up at Aurora and smiled "Hello dear can I help you?" she asked in a kind voice " Yes please, could you or someone possibly show me any houses available for sail that I could buy today because I have just adopted a Wizarding child from a muggle orphanage and I am waiting for the papers to sign and read." The woman's eyes widened and she nodded "Yes of course! Hang on a second."

"Amy, Amy… AMY!"

A tall girl came running out not as tall as Aurora but tall with brown eyes , light brown hair with blonde streaks she was slightly tanned

"Yes Mrs. Jones?"

"Ah Amy there you are! Now I need you to take this nice young Lady around to look at the houses as she needs one"

"Yes! Of course Mrs. Jones right away!"

The girl, Amy, seemed very willing to help which made Aurora smile as it's not every day you meet someone like that. Aurora mentally frowned she never smiled this much without being around Luna or Daphne. Aurora was known as the ice queen of Hogwarts closely followed second by Daphne. The only reason for her to smile was if she _was_ with Daphne or Luna so why was she smiling so much?

Amy left the shop with Aurora following. She showed Aurora many houses but the last one she showed her made Aurora have the seconded biggest smile of the day on her face, the first was when she found out she was adopting Tom. It was the very house she had been hoping for the one that she had wanted to buy at the end of her schooling. It had 3 bedrooms one large and 2 medium- Large, it had a library, a Garden the perfect size (in Auroras opinion) and a kitchen the perfect size for Auroras' cooking. One good thing that came from living with the Dursleys was Auroras cooking skill and love for it especially baking she couldn't wait to try out cooking with Tom!

One of the best things about the house that Aurora found was it was one of the rare houses that was already fully furnished. "So which of the houses out of all I have showed you today take your fancy?" Amy asked with a smile. Aurora had already made up her mind when she came to this house. "This one if you pleas, it seems well words can't describe it!" Amy laughed a little "Yes it is lovely isn't it?, Now the total for the house is 250,0000 Galleons, how would you like to pay?" Aurora grinned again as she brought out her gringotts card "With this if you please" she responded. Amy nodded and used the spells to get the magical signature from the card.

When finished Amy nodded "All I order and paid for I hope you enjoy the house very much so!" Aurora thanked Amy for her help; Amy smiled and left the house. Aurora sighed happily, she now had the house of her dreams and she had Tom coming to live with her and getting away from that hell hole of an orphanage! It amazed her of what she had done in one day.

She then felt the familiar feeling of Balthazar slithering down her arm she smiled "_**Nice to see you again Mr, di you have a nice sssleeep?"**_ Balthazar looked Aurora in the eye and did a snake equivalent of a smile "_**Yesss Aurora I did, I have alssso been lisssstening asss well. You are adopting a hatchling? How wonder full!"**_ Aurora smiled at Balthazar "_**Nossey thing you yes I am adopting a hatchling, I hope the two of you ssshall get along yesss?"**_. Balthazar nodded his head "_**If he is to be your hatchling then I sssshall get along with him."**_ He replied before changing his size and wrapping himself around Auroras' shoulders and neck, Aurora just Chuckled.

_Whoa! 1,706 words according to word? A NEW REACORD! * Dose a celebrationary dance*_

_I would like to thank all who have reviewed favorited and followed my story very much!_

_*Nervous laughter* I'm sorry for not updating sooner I really am it's just that I usually only have the first chapter planned out and no more, don't get me wrong I do plan out the story just not the chapters..._

_Oh and since I didn't last time DOUBLE DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING RECOGNISED!_

_Bye bye for now! Be safe… Please?_


End file.
